Remember Me
by Jisatsu Kanata
Summary: Matthew Williams is an unnoticed boy in school. He is able to endure all of the pain for years, but what happens when he finally snaps?


In a loud English classroom, a boy named Matthew Williams sat in the middle of the classroom surrounded by shouting, laughing, and arguing. He was used to this. Every day, he would go to class, sit, do work, draw, and listen to everyone else have fun with their friends without being included.

He continued sketching in his notebook. He was drawing a boy alone in a forest crying against a tree. The more he looked at it, the more beautiful it looked. He thought about posting it online as he continued his careful penwork. 'Today is a good day!'

Not even 5 seconds after he thought that, a large paper ball hit him in the head and his pen scraped against the paper, creating a medium sized hole near the middle of the paper.

"Sorry, dude! I was aiming at my friend, but he dodged it!" A blonde boy named Alfred Jones apologized and immediately went back to roughhousing with his friend, Gilbert.

Matthew was about to go back to drawing, but threw the pen across the classroom, nearly hitting the teacher when he looked at the disaster that was his drawing.

The English teacher, Mr. Kirkland looked at the pen that nearly hit him in the head angrily and looked at Matthew. "Office. Now."

Matthew sighed angrily and gathered his things as everyone was laughing and snickering at him. "Do you even belong in this classroom? I haven't seen your face here before. Meet me after school for detention."

Matthew didn't even get to respond before he was forced out of the classroom. He flinched when he heard the door slam behind him and tried to hold back tears. Even his own teacher didn't recognize him. This was just unbelievable...

He started walking to the bathroom with is head down, looking at the ground. "I'm Matthew..."

He walked into the men's bathroom and walked into the biggest stall and locked it. He sat in the corner of the large area and finally started crying. All of this wasn't fair! Why was it so hard for people to remember him?!

He dug into his pants pocket, searching for the thing that would make him feel better. He took it out and stared at it for a few seconds, toying with the sharp edges as he let another tear run down his cheek.

He loved his blade. It always made him feel better when he was depressed or just simply wanted to cut.

He pressed the blade against the skin of his arm and inhaled. he remembered all the times he was ignored and forgotten by everyone.

*Flashback*

_"Iggy, i'm bored!"_

_"why don't you go talk to your brother then, Alfred?" England kneeled down to Alfred's level and pat his head._

_Alfred stared back at Arthur questioningly. "Huh? I don't have a brother."_

_"I'm your brother Alfred... don't you remember me? I'm Matthew." Canada hugged his stuffed polar bear and walked over to Alfred and Arthur._

_"AHHH! IGGY, THERE'S A GHOST NEXT TO ME!" Alfred started crying before running off._

_"B-but i'm not a ghost... I'm y-your brother..." Canada cried and ran off._

_*Flashback end*_

Matthew pressed the blade even harder against his skin as blood started to draw on his arm.

*Flashback*

_"Would anyone else like to say anything?" Kiku Honda stood up and asked the rest of the student council. _

_"Uhmm... I wanna say something..." Canada tried to get Kiku's attention by raising his hand, but he kept looking around._

_"Okay, I think we're done here. Arigato, everyone for coming to this meeting." Kiku pushed in his chair, bowed, and left the room, followed by everyone else except for Matthew who was still sitting, trying to keep his tears from falling._

*Flashback End*

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHH**!" Matthew pressed the blade so hard against his arm, he could feel the blood dripping from his arm and he dragged the blade down his arm horizontally, creating a huge, bloody wound.

"Crap..." He stared at the wound in shock and was about to grab some toilet paper to stop the bleeding, but something inside of him stopped him from doing so. Maybe everyone would be happy or notice him. "This is good..." He took off his red hoodie, soaked with blood and walked out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

He walked back to his English class and swung the door open. "Hi everyone!"

* * *

**Me: Okay, so that's the end of this fic so far! HAHAHA YOU GOT A CLIFF HANGER! *hides* okay, don't hurt me...**

**Anyways, if you want me to continue this, just tell me in the comments and i'll do part two depending on how many people say yes. See you in the next chapter! byeeee!**

**Canada: B-but I wanted to say thank you too... *hugs Kumajirou tightly***

**Kuma: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada...**


End file.
